


Mike & Tré Drabble Collection

by Dirnty Roshambo (Pvenom)



Series: Green Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Best Friend Billie Joe, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Secret Crush, Silly, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvenom/pseuds/Dirnty%20Roshambo
Summary: A small collection of very short stories about a handsome tall drink of water and his adorably goofy friend. Originally posted on Livejournal by me (c) dirnty-roshambo. *More (new) drabbles may be added*
Relationships: Mike Dirnt/Tré Cool, Mike Dirnt/Tré Cool/John Roecker
Series: Green Day Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721047
Kudos: 6





	Mike & Tré Drabble Collection

**001**

**Not So Incognito - Mike/Tré**

  
“What have you been doing?” Billie asked as Tré bounced into the kitchen with an extremely satisfied look on his face.

“I left Mikey a message…”

Billie raised an eyebrow. "You finally confessed your crush on him?”

The drummer’s smile grew enormous. “Well, not exactly. I did tell him how much he turns me on, and how I dream about fucking him everyday, but I disguised my voice so he’ll have to guess who his secret admirer is.”

Billie cracked a smile, " he has caller ID you know.” 

“Oh! That reminds me,” Tré bit into a fry. “You need to charge your phone."

  
**002**

**Tight - Mike/Tré**

  
Moaning, panting, screaming, blood-curdling cries all echoed throughout the dark bedroom. The bed shook under their incessant pounding.  
  
Mike hovered over Tré’s sweat covered body, himself also drenched.  
  
“Does that feel good?” Mike growled into his partner’s ear, pressing the heels of his hands harder into the swell of Tré’s naked back.  
  
“G-god yes, faster.” Tré’s breath staggered, the sensations attacking his entire body.  
  
Mike bit his lip and slammed into Tré with mammoth force. “Fuck, Tré, you are so tight.”  
  
“Shit, fuck I know,” Tré’s cries for release were continually increasing in volume.  
  
Just as Mike struck Tré once more, a loud pop snapped the thick air.  
  
“FUCK!” Tré yelled, arching his back, and falling flat onto the bed.  
  
Mike rolled over and lay beside his lover, wiping a few strands of hair away from his face. Tré looked over at him with tired blue eyes, his breathing slowly returning to a normal speed.  
  
“That felt amazing,” he grabbed one of Mike’s hands and kissed every crease, tip and knuckle. “You are a god.”  
  
Mike wiggled his forefinger against Tré’s bottom lip, flashing him a flattered smile, “Nah, I’m just Mike Dirnt: the businessman, bassist, and world’s best masseuse."

  
**003**

**Heaven - Mike/Tré/John**

Blonde, brown and black tangled in sweaty fists as they fumbled between each other’s slick bodies.  
  
Another man moaned, being taken from behind.  
  
Sharp teeth pierced pale skin, unaware of which belonged to whom. Flashes of glistened chests, heaving with thrusts and pumps, all so glorious in their own. Ribbons of white soon covered their bodies, making a sticky film bonding them together in a spent heap.  
  
Veins bulged while fingers twisted the bed sheets like claws. It was truly amazing. Two warm bodies hovering above one, three sets of cerulean eyes exploring each others’.  
  
Another night spent in heaven.


End file.
